Never forget
by Team-Edward-Bella-Twihard
Summary: this is a rewrite of "forget me not" ross and laura are both excited for their reunion after an R5 fall tour and their 4th anniversary, but when ross is in a horrible car crash and forgets the people he loves, their reunion and their anniversary gets put on hold as laura tries to help ross remember the people he loved most...and the girl who stole his heart
1. Chapter 1

**Ross's p.o.v**

"Ok, so the plan is I'll reach the airport by about midnight tonight and then I'll have the cab drop me off at your house tomorrow morning, I'm so glad to be coming home." I exclaim through my cell phone receiver.

"Are you sure you're not just excited to see me?" Laura teases on the other line.

"Ok that too." I say with a grin, checking the rearview mirror.

"Be careful ok, I hear there's a pretty nasty snowstorm heading that way." She says.

"I'll be fine, I can't wait to see you tomorrow." I reply.

"Me either, it'll be our first date since you went on that fall tour." She replies.

"I know, I've missed you a lot you know that right?" I ask.

"Uh join the club!" she exclaims with a laugh.

I laugh too.

"Okay I gotta go; I'm getting on the highway now." I reply.

"Ok, be careful, I love you." She replies.

"Love you too." I reply as I hang up the phone.

I was heading home, where Laura planned on meeting me for a party my parents were having it was kind of a reunion/anniversary party, I left the state a few hours before my parents and my siblings and Ratliff so I could be home sooner to see Laura before the party.

I continue driving, turning up the heat slightly. Four more hours until I would reach the airport.

Two hours through the ride snow started falling, slowly at first but as I continued to drive it gradually started falling faster, and getting heavier until it was almost impossible to see the road, I knew pulling over wasn't an option since I was on the highway so I slowed the car down and glared through the raging storm.

I heard my phone vibrate, without taking my eyes off the road I reached over to pick it up, knocking it off the seat, I take my eyes off the road for a second, and there's a flash of light as everything around me fades away.

**Laura's p.o.v**

I get out of bed excitedly, it was morning! And today Ross would be getting home.

Even though I knew the plan was that he was going to pick me up and take me to his house, I still busied myself with cleaning the house, from my room, to the bathrooms, to the kitchen, and finally the living room.

When all the cleaning was done I plopped down on the couch with a sigh, looking around the room in satisfaction.

Then I just sat and waited, knowing any second Ross would be calling me to let me know he was on his way.

And still I waited.

And waited.

Finally I looked at my watch. It was now 12:30pm.

_Maybe his flight just got delayed a bit because of the storm. _I tried to assure myself.

I waited a little longer, from my position on the couch I turned around and opened the blinds to the window behind the couch and looked down at the parking lot.

No sign of him.

Finally, getting worried I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

_What's up? You've reached Ross Lynch, I can't come to the phone right now but leave your name and message and I'll get back to ya soon!_

I take in a shaky breath.

It was unlike him to miss a call, now I was getting worried.

_Maybe he's just still on the plane_ I tried assuring myself again.

To walk off my nerves I head to the kitchen to fix a glass of chocolate milk, as I'm pulling a glass out of the cabinet my phone rings, I look down eagerly at the caller I.D, I'm slightly disappointed to see that it's Stormie.

"Hello." I say into the receiver.

I heard her sigh, I knew right then that this couldn't be good news.

"Laura, something's happened, you need to come to the hospital right now." She says with a shaky voice, I can hear her holding back tears.

Suddenly it's as if my muscles have stopped working, the glass meant for my milk slides out of my grip, crashing onto the linoleum floor.

"I-I'm on my way." I manage to whisper as I make my way to the hall closet to get my coat and boots.

It takes me a half hour to get to the hospital, but as soon as I'm parked I race out of the car, walking quickly but carefully so I don't slip on the ice.

At the hospital entrance Riker is waiting for me.

I give him a quick hug as he wordlessly leads me down hallway after hallway until we reach a waiting room.

Rocky, Ratliff, Rydel, Ryland, Stormie, and Mark are all seated on one of the couches, all with tears in their eyes.

"What's happened?" I ask as I take a seat in one of the couches…I hated hospitals.

"Ross's car slid across the road and hit the midway and flipped over.

A police officer found him and had him flown here, he's in a coma right now, the doctor doesn't think it will last long, but he thinks Ross might have amnesia afterwards, no telling for how long or how much of his memory will come back." Riker explains

I cover my hand with my mouth as tears begin sliding down my cheeks.

I hide my forehead in my left hand shaking.

"This isn't happening, this can't be happening." I say as tears begin to fill my eyes.

"I'm so sorry; I know you were looking forward to your guys' anniversary." Stormie replies as she wraps me in a hug.

"I don't even care about that anymore…I just want him to be ok." I reply

They all nod their heads understandingly.

"He's in room 290 if you want to go see him." Mark speaks up, his voice hoarse from lack of use and from crying.

I stand up and nod my head almost unnoticeably.

I walk down another hallway until I reach his room, covering my mouth again as I walk in and see him, cords and I.V's going every which way, the constant beep of a heart monitor reminding me this is reality.

I walk over and sit in the chair next to the bed, taking his hand in mine. Rubbing my thumb over the ring on his forefinger, the one I'd bought for him for our first anniversary, remembering the day I had it made.

He'd given me one too, inscribed inside of it was "_Here comes forever." _One of R5's songs that Ross had admitted one night was about me.

I swallowed hard closing my eyes tightly, hoping that when I opened them everything would be back to normal, or this would all just be a terrible nightmare.

When I open them and see nothing has changed I lay my head on the edge of the bed, as I start sobbing quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Laura's p.o.v***

I didn't know that I had fallen asleep by Ross's bedside until I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Rydel.

"Maybe you should go on home and get some sleep, mom and dad are going to stay here…would you like to come with me and the others back to our house?" she asks.

I think about it for a second.

"Yea, that sounds good." I reply.

"Ok, let's go then." She says as she squeezes my shoulder comfortingly.

When we walk back into the waiting room the sadness is so thick you could cut it with a knife…I don't think I'd ever seen Ratliff so…quiet.

"Laura's gonna come stay with us for tonight. Is that ok?" Rydel asks as she grabs her coat and purse off one of the chairs.

"Of course its ok, Laura's welcome anytime." Stormie replies.

"Let's go then guys." Riker says quietly as he takes the keys from Mark.

"PLEASE, be careful!" Stormie begs quietly as silent tears fall from her cheeks, giving each of her kids a hug and kiss. Hugging Ratliff as he secretly tries to wipe away a few tears himself.

"Ross will be ok, he's strong, go on home and get some rest, we'll see you in the morning." Mark adds as he hugs us each as we pass.

A single tear slides down my cheek. As Mark hugs me.

"You gonna be ok Laura?" he asks.

I nod my head slightly.

And with that we follow Riker to the car.

The whole way home Riker drives five miles under the speed limit never taking his eyes off the road, I wonder if he's even blinked since we got in the car.

We get to the Lynch home and get out of the car, all of us still quiet.

We walk inside, Rydel taking my coat.

"You can sleep in the guest room if you'd like, the bed should already be made if not let me know." She says, trying to lighten the mood with a slight smile.

"Ok." I reply, trying but failing to smile back.

On the way down the hall to the guest room I pass by Ross's bedroom, I pause and turn around, quietly opening his door.

I look around his room, passing pictures, and posters taped to his walls, his bed neatly made, as it has been since he left for tour, and the picture of me and him that Stormie had taken on our first date, sitting on the nightstand by his bed.

As I continued to look around his room without warning or without understanding why I fall to my knees sobbing hysterically into my hands.

Suddenly someone pulls me up by my hands out of my crouched position and into a tight, comforting hug.

"He's going to be ok, I know my little brother, he's strong."

It's Riker, who was like the older brother I never had.

"You're sure?" I ask through my tears.

"I know he will, and besides, the doctor said himself that Ross would be ok, now go get some rest, ok?" he asks as he pulls out of the hug and looks at me the way I've seen him look at Rydel.

I nod my head.

"Ok." I reply.

"Rydel left one of her nightgowns on the bed for you if you want it." He adds.

I smile slightly.

"OK." I say again.

I go to the guest room, taking Rydel's nightgown and putting it on.

And I finally lay down, drifting into a slightly restless sleep.

"_Laura, come on, we're going to the hospital." It was Rocky. I got out of bed and got dressed, following him and the others down the hall to the car._

_We get to the hospital, Stormie and Mark already there as they had stayed the night at the hospital in case Ross woke up._

"_Hey sweetie." Stormie greeted me with a hug. In turn she gave all of her kids hugs and kisses, hugging Ratliff as he came through the doors._

"_Laura, me and the boys and Rydel have to discuss some things, why don't you go on down to Ross's room?" she asks._

"_Ok." I reply, not in the mood for arguing or asking questions._

_I go down the hall to Ross's room, a nurse in the room taking his morning vital signs._

"_Oh, sorry." I reply._

_She gives me a smile. "It's alright, I was just finishing up." She replies._

_I nod my head, taking a seat in the chair next to Ross's bed, taking his hand in mine, hanging on too tightly, as if I'd lose him if I let go._

_Even though I had gotten the news about the accident nearly 18 hours ago my heart still felt like it was racing._

"_Are you ok sweetie?" the nurse asked._

_I caught my reflection in the silver trash can; I looked white as a ghost._

"_Is that a trick question?" I asked._

_Before she had a chance to respond to my question though Ross's heart monitor flat lined._

_The nurse called for the doctor immediately as other nurses and doctors started flooding the room, followed by Stormie and Mark._

"_You need to leave." One of the nurses said._

"_NO! I'm not going!" I exclaimed._

"_I'm sorry, parents only, you have to go." She says, gently but firmly grabbing me by the upper arm_

"_I'm. Not. Leaving!" I insist, as a couple other nurses came to help._

"_We need to get him to the E.R a.s.a.p!" I heard the doctor exclaim._

_I looked in Ross's direction frantically, trying to make my way to him as the nurses pulled me out of the room._

"_Ross!" I exclaimed._

"_I'll take her." I heard a familiar voice say calmly._

_I looked up and saw Vanessa._

"_Vanessa?" I ask confused, but then as the commotion around the room catches my attention again I turn back to Ross._

"_Ross!" I screamed one last time. As Vanessa wraps her arm around my waist, and pulls me out of the room._

"Ross!" I exclaimed as I jolted up in bed.

I gasped, panting and gasping for air, sweat dripping off my forehead, my heart racing.

_It was just a dream! _I thought to myself as I started sobbing, as I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

Suddenly the door to the guest room opened quietly. But I didn't look up.

"Shhh, sh, it's ok sweetie, its ok, just a bad dream." I heard a familiar voice whisper.

I looked up slightly.

"Vanessa?" I asked.

"Stormie called me yesterday; I left the "switched at birth" set and took the earliest flight I could.

She explained.

She wraps her arms around me protectively.

With my arms still wrapped around my knees I leaned into her chest, crying.

"It was so real Vanessa! I thought, I thought I lost him!" I say through my sobs

She hugs me tighter, pushing my sweat drenched hair out of my face, shushing me.

And for the longest time I just sat there, curled up in my big sister's arms like a child.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: SO sorry i haven't update in like a month! i just started a job, well, three weeks ago and i am still adjusting to getting up early and all that, which i feel a little foolish because for now i'm only working three hours a day, but i'm like having to retrain my body into going to bed early and get up early so i guess maybe that's what it is idk lol**

**honestly i thought i'd lost interest in this story, but after updating chapter 3 i'd have to say there's no way i've lost interest yet, so i hope you guys dont lose interest either, the next chapter after this will be probably the last familiar looking chapter because then it's gonna take on a whole new plot line as apposed to "forget me not" so i hope you guys like it :)**

**enjoy!**

"Laura, Laura sweetie, come on get up." I hear a soft voice whisper.

"Hmmm?" I ask as I sit up and squint against the sunlight pouring into the guest room.

"Stormie called, they think Ross might wake up today."

It was Vanessa.

Suddenly the memory of last night's nightmare came back to me.

"I actually went back to sleep last night?" I ask as I pull back the covers and stretch.

"Eventually." Vanessa replied.

"Sorry I kept you up." I reply.

She shakes her head.

"What are big sisters for right?" she asks.

"Thank you for coming home." I reply.

"For you, anytime, I have to go call my manager real quick alright?" she asks.

I nod my head.

"I've got to get dressed anyway." I reply.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Vanessa replies as she picks up a bag from beside the doorway.

"I brought you some clothes, your iPod, and your phone charger, I didn't know how long it'd be before you'd be home." She says.

"Thank you! Has anyone told you you're like the best big sister ever?" I ask.

"Mmm, not lately." She laughs with a wink.

"Well you are." I reply.

She smiles back as her phone rings.

"Oh, it's my manager, I've got to take this." She says as she brings the phone to her ear and leaves the room.

I look into the duffle bag now sitting on the lynch's guest bed and pick out one of the outfits in the bag and get dressed, trying, but failing, to push last night's horrible nightmare out of my head.

I take Rydel's nightgown and lay it neatly on the bed, then I grab my purse and head for the living room, joined by Riker, Rocky, Ryland, Rydel, and Ratliff who must've also stayed over last night.

Riker hands me my coat and takes the keys off the hook.

Vanessa exits the kitchen and comes over giving me a hug.

"I'm going to see you tomorrow night ok? I've got to get back to the set." She says.

I nod my head.

"Ok, see you tomorrow then, bye." I reply.

"goodbye." She replies as she takes her coat off the coatrack and walks outside.

She gives me a final wave as she gets into the car, I wave back.

Riker lets out what can only be an exhausted sigh.

"Alright gang let's go, and remember no matter what happens or how much he remembers, or doesn't remember, we have to be there for Ross no matter what." He says looking all of us seriously in the eyes.

We all nod our heads.

The storm had passed sometime early this morning, leaving nearly two feet of glistening snow behind, but the clouds had cleared, and the sun was out and there wasn't a single snowflake falling from the sky.

If it hadn't been for last night, I would've thought it was rather beautiful out, and it was, but I barely recognized the beauty as questions started rattling around my head.

_Would he remember me?_

_How much would he remember?_

_What if his memory never came back…it could be the end of R5! _

_There'd be no more "Austin & Ally"_

_What would happen with our relationship?_

I pushed the questions out of my head not liking any of the thoughts that came with them.

"Are you ok?" I hear Riker ask, he's holding the backdoor of the car open for me.

"Not exactly." I admit.

"Hey, it'll be ok, alright?" he asks, looking at me in that big brotherly way.

I nod my head and get in the car.

We get to the hospital and quietly make our way down the hallways to the waiting room.

Stormie greeting us.

"Mark is in the room with Ross." She explains as she wraps me in a hug.

"High honey, how did you sleep last night?" she asks.

"Not great, I had a horrible nightmare last night." I reply, my voice cracking slightly as I tried to hold back tears.

"Whatever thoughts that nightmare has put in your head you push them out right now sweetie, you hear me? I know my kids, and Ross is going to be fine, I can PROMISE you that." She replies in a sympathizing but firm tone.

I nod my head as I wipe away a few tears that managed to slide down my cheeks.

Suddenly Mark bursts through the door.

"He's starting to come around!" is all he says and then leaves.

"You guys should go." I say, looking at Riker, Rocky, Ryland, Ratliff, and Rydel.

Ryland opens the waiting room door, but stands aside.

"No, you go first, he'd want you there." He replies.

"A-are you guys sure?" I ask.

"Go on." Rydel replies as the rest nod their heads in agreement.

A few more tears slide down my cheeks.

"Thanks you guys." I reply as I give them a little wave and leave.

I walk down the hall to Ross's room, walking in quietly.

Stormie coming in behind me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders in a motherly way.

What can only be a few seconds later, Ross finally begins to open his eyes.

Stormie covers her mouth as tears slide down her face.

I let out a sigh as I break way from Stormie to sit down in the chair next to his bed, taking his hand lightly.

After what feels like an eternity he's finally fully awake and looks around.

"Oh thank god!" Stormie exclaims quietly as she leans into her husband's chest.

"Ross…how, how are you feeling?" I ask quietly, not sure if my heart has skipped a beat or if I'm just holding my breath.

"Honestly, I'm feeling a little sore, wait, who are you guys?" he asks.

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok well so since i hadn't updated in almost a month and also due to the popularity of this story i decided to give you guys another chapter, don't get used to it though ;) i will usually only upload like 1 chapter a week (mainly because i never feel like doing much after work...pathetic i know lol)**

**enjoy! :) and please remember to review!**

**Laura's P.O.V**

My world feels like it's crashing down, no I'm almost sure it is.

I hear Stormie try to stifle a whimper but it's Mark that remains strong as he tries to calmly explain, though I can tell he could burst at any moment.

I watch his adams apple bob as he swallows.

"Well, son, we're your parents, you were in a pretty nasty car accident on your way home from the tour and you're in the hospital now, what do you remember?" Mark asks.

"N-not much." He admits as he averts his eyes to our entwined hands.

He looks up at me, in a way when you think you recognize someone you know but then again you're not sure.

I held my breath hopefully.

"Who are you?" He asks.

I quietly let out the breath I'd been holding as I tried to fight back tears.

"I'm Laura…you're girlfriend." I reply.

"My…girlfriend?" he asks confused.

I nod my head.

"For four and a half months now…you were coming home from being on tour, we were going to celebrate our anniversary." I reply.

"Tour?" he asks again.

"Sweetie, you're in a band called R5 with your siblings and your best friend…don't you remember?" Stormie asks.

He shakes his head.

"No, sorry." He replies.

Stormie stifles another whimper as she comes over and lightly wraps him in a hug.

"Oh honey that's alright, I'm just glad you're ok." She replies, tears rolling down her cheeks.

I watch them for a few seconds, trying to fight back tears myself.

"Mark, I'm gonna go get the others." I say after a slight pause.

He nods his head understandingly.

As I'm walking down the hallway to the waiting room tears slowly start pouring down my cheeks.

When I get to the waiting room I burst into tears and sobs.

I hear Rydel suck in a breath.

"Is he…" she trails off.

I nod my head.

"He's ok." I reply.

She sighs with relief.

"Don't scare me like that!" she exclaims.

"Sorry." I mutter inaudibly through my sobs.

"I'm guessing there's bad news?" Ratliff asks.

My lower lips trembles as I nod my head.

"He doesn't remember anything, he doesn't remember me, he doesn't remember Mark, o-or Stormie, he doesn't remember that he's in a band." I pause for a second and look up at Ross's siblings and Ratliff who I knew he loved so much, the tears coming down faster.

"He, he doesn't remember any of you guys." I reply as I start sobbing again.

Rydel wraps me in a hug.

"It's ok, it's ok." She says quietly in a failed attempt to calm me down.

"We'll get through this; the important part is that he's ok." Riker adds as he rests a hand on my shoulder.

I nod.

"You guys can go see him." I reply as I wipe the tears off my cheeks with the back of my hand.

They all leave quietly and solemnly.

**Later that day**

Riker, Rocky, Ryland, Ratliff, Rydel, and I had been waiting in the waiting room for what had to be an hour or two by now, Riker had tried, but failed, to get me to go down and eat lunch with them earlier.

"I hate cafeteria food." I had replied with a halfhearted laugh.

They ended up going down to eat without me but brought me back a bag of m&m's from the gift shop.

I looked up at Rocky with a sheepish grin as he handed me the package.

"You have to eat SOMETHING." He said with a shrug.

I had to admit I WAS hungry, so I took the package with a quiet "thank you."

Ross's siblings were like my siblings, the same with his parents, they were like my second set of parents, they'd always been so supportive of me and Ross no matter what our relationship status was.

And they were the most important thing in the world to Ross, and he loved them more than anything else.

That only made the whole situation hurt worse than it already did.

It was sad that he'd forgotten the very people he loved most.

Forget about the fact that he didn't remember me.

I just wanted him to remember his family again.

Finally there was a click of the waiting room door opening.

We all looked up at Mark as he came in.

"They did an x-ray and CAT scan earlier." He explained as he took a seat on one of the chairs in front of us.

"Any good news?" Ratliff asked.

Mark nods.

"Besides a few broken ribs, some cuts and scrapes and a few bruises, the doctor said there was no damage to the brain…none, at all, so he said the memory loss will be temporary." He explained.

"So his memory is gonna come back right?" Rydel asked as she wiped away what could only be tears of relief.

I wiped away a few of my own relieved tears.

Mark nods his head again.

"The doctor said his memory will for sure come back, just no telling when." He replied.

"What can we do to help?" I asked.

"Well, they think it'll be ok for Ross to go home in a couple of days, as long as he gets plenty of rest for a couple of weeks, especially with his broken ribs, but the doctor did say that talking to Ross about things he's done, or places he's been could be a really big help, even if he doesn't remember any of it, while there was no damage done to the brain the impact of the crash was still pretty forceful, basically right now his brain is, well how do we put this, in shock I guess which is what's causing the temporary memory loss, so after let's say for situations sake, a few weeks of rest and relaxation and taking it easy and memories will start coming back, not all at once, but bit by bit until eventually it'll be as if he'd never forgotten anything to start with. Of course you'll be staying with us for a while right Laura?" he asks with a wink.

I nod.

"Um, of course, try getting me to stay away." I replied.

He smiles with a bit of a laugh.

The first laugh I'd heard from him since I got the horrible news the other night.

"It'll be an honor to have you as our guest, we'll need the extra help anyway." He replies as he gets up to go back to Ross's room.

"He's asleep right now, you guys can come back to see him later." He says as he exits the waiting room.

The relieved mood everyone was in permeated the entire room.

"That's good that it's only temporary." Rydel replies.

"Not that we wouldn't have supported him any less if it'd been the other way around." Riker replies.

"I know you're relieved Laura." Ryland adds with a smile.

"You were pretty upset earlier." He adds.

"Well, I hope it's not selfish of me to admit you're right, but I was also really upset for you guys too, more than anything, because I know how much Ross loves you all, he loves you more than he loves me even, you guys are the most important thing in the world to him, I hope you all know that, and it scared me at the thought that he might not ever remember the very people he loved the most." I replied.

"Don't say that!" Rydel exclaims.

"It wasn't selfish of you to be upset, anybody in your position would be, and I can guarantee Ross loves you just as much as he loves us." She finishes.

"Yea, I mean…you're part of the family." Ryland adds.

"Like a little sister." Rocky says with a smile.

"And what am I?" Rydel asks.

Rocky sticks his tongue out at her.

"My OLDER sister." He replies

We all laugh.

"Thanks you guys." I reply.

Later that night when all of us returned to the lynch home I pulled out a pair of pajama's Vanessa had packed for me the other night.

I sat at the edge of the guest bed and counted my blessings.

And for the first time in two nights FINALLY got some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**honestly i'm not very impressed with this chapter, it's kinda cheesey and cliche but i guess every story has a chapter like that, i guess it's like a space filler chapter, but i hope you guys still like it :P review and let me know what you think!**

**a few days later**

**Laura's p.o.v**

Ross was coming home today, while Stormie, Mark and the others went to the store for some much needed grocery shopping I helped Ross inside.

"I feel horrible that I don't remember who you are…you seem like such a nice person." He says as we cross the threshold to his room.

I smile slightly.

"That's ok…I'm just glad it wasn't any worse than it is." I reply.

"So this is my room?" he asks as he sits on his bed and looks around.

"Mmhmm." I mumble.

"What's that?" he asks, pointing to a silk covered book sitting against his nightstand.

"That's a scrapbook I gave you for our second month anniversary." I reply.

"Can I see it?" he asks.

I laugh slightly.

"Well of course, it's yours." I reply.

He picks it up tenderly as if it'll fall apart if he's not careful and opens to the first page.

Pictures of me and him on our first date.

"Those are pictures from our first date." I explain.

He nods his head.

"What's this?" he asks, pointing to lyrics I had written on the page.

_I'm talkin bout starting out as friends_

_I'm talkin bout real and not pretend_

_I'm talkin bout roles of a lifetime_

_You and I can even write the end_

"Those are lyrics to a song you wrote…you admitted to me one night you'd written it about me." I reply.

"I can write songs?" he asks.

"The best." I reply.

He smiles at me. And for just a second I see part of the old Ross looking back at me.

Then as quick as it appeared, it faded again.

"So, you don't remember anything about the wreck?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"No, I'm sorry." He replies.

I shake my head.

"No, it's ok." I reply.

**later**

I was sitting in the lynch's living room watching some t.v, Ross was taking it easy and was napping in his room, suddenly I heard his door open and close.

"Whatcha doin?" he asks.

I smiled.

"Watching some t.v." I reply.

He sits down on the couch next to me.

"Hey, is that you?" he asks.

I hide an amused grin.

"Yea." I reply.

"Wait…THAT'S ME, what is this show?" he asks.

I laugh.

"It's called 'Austin & Ally' it's about this boy, Austin, who becomes an overnight internet sensation after he accidently steals Ally's song they end up becoming partners because she's a songwriter with stage fright, and he's a singer who can't write songs…a perfect match." I reply.

"I can act too?" he asks.

I nod my head.

"Really there's not much you CAN'T do." I reply.

"Yea, if I could remember how to do it." He replies.

I can't tell if he's making a joke or being serious so I stay silent for a minute.

"Your memory, it's going to come back, don't worry." I reply.

He looks at me for a bit, almost like he's recognized something.

But again it fades as quickly as it came.

"So tell me more about this 'Austin and Ally'." He says with a grin.

"Well, they have all sorts of crazy and fun times along with their friends Dez, who directs Austin's music videos, and Trish, who is his manager, and they sometimes end up in some trouble for the most ridiculous but hilarious reasons." I reply.

"And are they like…together?" he asks.

"It's…complicated." I reply.

"That's a little cliché isn't it?" he asks.

I laugh.

"I suppose, for a while they both try to date other people, Ally is the first one who finally realizes she has feelings for Austin, but Austin ends up dating this other girl Kira, which kinda upsets Ally a little bit, just watch." I reply, since we were watching the "Chapters and Choices" episode.

"In this episode, Ally finally conquers her stage fright with Austin." I explain to get him caught up.

The part where Austin and Ally sing their duet "You can come to me" begins to play, and then it goes to the part where they share a kiss.

"Whoa!" he exclaims.

But then Kira gets in the way and tells Austin she'll be his girlfriend.

And then the episode ends.

"What. The. Heck. Was. That?" he asks.

I laugh at how caught up in the show he's getting.

"I told you it was complicated, since Austin was the last one to realize his feelings for Ally he kinda asked Kira to be his girlfriend, but then, as you clearly saw, when they kiss he FINALLY gets it, but then it's too late because now he's technically Kira's boyfriend.

"Well that's messed up." He replies.

"That's probably the same thing the fans were thinking." I reply with a laugh.

"Seriously though do they ever get together?" he asks.

I nod.

"In the episode after this, when Austin, well, he kinda takes another one of Ally's songs and sings it to her at this congratulations party, it's called 'I think about you." I reply.

There's a pause.

"It was after filming that episode when you told me you'd developed feelings for me…for real." I reply.

He turns to look at me with a pained expression.

"Really?" he asks.

I nod.

"Mmmhmmm." I reply.

"I'm sorry…I really wish I remembered, so…are we, you know, still together, even after what happened." He asks.

"Of course, the only way you could ever get me to leave was if you told me to leave, or if you never wanted to see me again." I reply.

"Good." He replies with a sigh.

"Because even though right now I don't remember, I still have this feeling like you're really important to Me." he replies.

I smile.

He smiles back, and for just another second I catch a glimpse of the old Ross.

"Can we look at more of those pictures?" He asks.

"Of course!" I reply.

We turn the t.v off and head back to his room; he picks up the book and opens to another page.

"Are we?"

"Soaking wet." I finish for him.

"Yes, we are, this was probably one of the worst dates ever." I explained, but I found myself smiling and laughing from the memory.

"The date itself wasn't bad at all, but you accidently locked your keys and your cellphone in the car so we had to walk to this gas station that was like two miles away so we could use a phone and about halfway there it started pouring rain." I pause for a second to laugh.

"When your mom pulled up to pick us up she about threw a fit when she saw us standing outside in soaking wet clothes in 70 degree weather." I finish.

He laughs.

Then there's the sound of a car door slamming as the others get home.

"Come on; let's go help get the groceries." I say as I close the book and put it back in its place next to his nightstand.

"I hope you're right." he says as we get up to go outside.

"About what?" I ask.

"That my memory will come back, I hope you're right." he explains.

"It will…I know it will." I reply as we go outside.


	6. Chapter 6

**want to thank you guys for all the reviews and feedback on this story, i think this has been my favorite story to write so far so thank you for the support it really means a lot, here's another chapter for you guys to enjoy!**

Ross and I went into the kitchen to help, Stormie, Mark and the others put the groceries away.

"How does chicken alfredo sound for dinner?" Stormie asks.

"That sounds WONDERFUL Mrs. Lynch." I reply with a smile.

"Laura, for the thousandth time, I'd REALLY prefer it if you'd just call me Stormie." She says with friendly smile.

"Ok." I reply with a laugh.

"So what have you two been up to while we were gone?" Mark asks.

"Well, we looked at some pictures from our first date, and then we watched some t.v, oh and then we looked at some more pictures from our worst date ever." I reply.

I hear Rocky stifle a laugh.

"You still think it's funny do you?" I ask, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"It'll never NOT be funny." He replies, pretending to rub his shoulder in mock pain.

"What'd you guys watch?" Mark asks.

"Just some 'Austin & Ally'" I reply.

He gives me an approving nod, and winks.

Suddenly my phone rings.

"Do you guys mind?" I ask.

"Go on hun we'll handle the groceries just fine." Stormie replies with a nod.

I go into the living room and answer my phone.

"Hello?" I say as I bring the phone to my ear.

"Honey, its mommy." I hear my mom reply.

"Oh, hey, how's Paris?" I ask.

For their anniversary I'd given them two first class tickets to Paris, they'd left shortly before Ross had gotten in his accident.

"Oh, you would not believe the luck we've had, they lost our luggage and we just got it back today, and when I look at the messages on my phone I see that Vanessa has called me, I called her back and she told me all about the accident, are you ok? How's Ross?" she asks all at once.

"I'm fine mom, Ross is gonna be ok, he's got some memory loss right now but the doctor said it'll come back, it's just a matter of time." I reply.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry, that must be hard, do you want us to come home,"

"Mom-"I try to reply but she continues

"we could get the first flight back and be there by morning."

"MOM! That won't be necessary, the Lynches are taking really good care of me right now, and I'm helping them out with Ross."

Suddenly I feel the phone snatched from my hands.

It was Riker; I hadn't known he was watching.

"Don't worry Mrs. Marano we're taking good care of our little sister, you guys just enjoy your vacation." He replies with a laugh.

I hid a smile.

Ever since Ross had said in an interview that him and I were like a married couple Riker insisted on calling me his "little sister" and eventually the others followed suit.

"Riker give me my phone!" I exclaimed snatching it back.

"Sorry about that mom, are you still there?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm still here, are you sure you don't want us to come home?" she asks.

"There's REALLY no need for you guys to do that, just enjoy your vacation, besides Vanessa is gonna come home later tonight for a little while, I'll be fine, I love you guys." I reply.

"We love you too honey, oh, hang on your father wants to talk to you."

I hear the scuffle of the phone being passed.

"Hey baby girl, how are you doing." I hear dad ask.

"I'm fine dad, how is your vacation going?" I ask.

"Well, MINUS getting our luggage lost it's been great, you should see the Eifel tower at night, it's so beautiful."

Then I hear his voice lower.

"Don't tell your mother but I've got a really romantic date planned for her tonight." He says.

I smile.

"That sounds great dad, I'll see you guys when you get home." I reply.

"I love you honey, and if you need anything, call us ok, we'll be home faster than you can say Paris." He replies.

"Love you too dad, don't worry I'll be fine, I promise." I reply.

"Ok, we love you, goodbye." He says.

"love you too, goodbye." I reply and then I hang up the phone.

I go back into the kitchen, but I hear my name mentioned so I hide behind the wall.

"I remember the day you finally decided you wanted to ask Laura out, you come to me and you were all worked up because you were worried she wouldn't like you that way, and you didn't know where you should take her on your first date, I would say you were close to tears." I heard Stormie saying.

I gave a little smile.

"Nuh uh!" Ross exclaims.

"Yes siree, do you know what I told you?" she asks.

"No." I hear Ross reply.

"Well, I told you that if you didn't ever ask her out then you would never know, and that it was better if you got turned down, than to not know what she was thinking or what could've been, as for where you should take her on a date, I told you to take her to the VERY restaurant your dad took me to on OUR first date, do you remember how it turned out?"

I heard her ask.

"No." he replies.

I felt my heart sink a little bit.

_Don't worry; he'll remember again, just a matter of time._

"Well, when you got home that night and I asked you what she'd said, you laughed and told me she'd said. 'Well it's about time blondie.'" She replied.

I laughed at the memory; Ross hated being called 'blondie'.

I heard Ross laugh.

"I could imagine her saying that." He replied.

"Really?" Stormie asks.

"Y-yea, I do." He replies.

"Then you do remember her, maybe not 100 percent, but somewhere deep down you do remember her." I hear Stormie reply.

"Mom." He starts.

"Yea baby?" I hear Stormie ask.

"Do you think, that, I'll ever remember her again?" I hear him ask.

"Of course you will, you'll remember everything, just give it some time." She replies.

"I hope you're right." he replies.

I take this time to step out from my hiding place behind the wall.

"How's it going in here?" I ask.

"Uh, great, mom was just, uh, telling me some stories." Ross replies as he runs his hand through his hair, something I knew he did when he was nervous.

I smile.

"Sounds like fun." I reply.

Suddenly Mark calls for Ross somewhere in another room and he leaves.

As I walk up to the counter to help put the rest of the groceries away Stormie leans down to whisper in my ear.

"The next time you eavesdrop I suggest hiding somewhere besides behind the wall." She replies with a wink.

"What how'd you-"

"I may not be YOUR mother but I am a mother I know all the tricks." She says with another wink.

I laugh as I put the rest of the groceries away.

"Hey, do you mind if I take Ross somewhere for dinner tonight?" I ask.

"Sure, where to?" she asks.

"I was thinking where we went on our first date." I reply.

"That sounds great, of course you guys can go." She replies.

"You're sure you're not mad about us skipping dinner on you?" I ask.

"Of course not, besides, familiar places will help Ross's memory to come back faster." She replies, giving me a little hug.

I hug her back.

"Thank you." I reply.

"No, thank you, for not giving up on him." She replies.

"I could never give up on him, not even if I wanted to." I reply.


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry i haven't posted in a while guys, i just haven't been in the mood, and then theres work, but today i actually felt like writing so here you go! enjoy! :) and just a heads up, there will probably only be a couple more chapters, 2-3 after this, unless something else comes up, but hey, it is longer than "forget me not" was, so i did what i said i was gonna do ;P enjoy!**

I go to Ross's room and knock quietly on his door.

"Come in!" I hear him exclaim.

I walk in and he's sitting on his bed, one leg crossed over the other, reading a magazine.

"Put that down and put something nice on we're going out." I say with a smile.

"Where to?" he asks.

"You'll see." I reply with a mischievous grin.

He gives me that crooked grin of his I've always loved.

"Ok." He replies slightly unsure.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes!" I reply.

I go to the guest bedroom, which also included a bathroom, and peered inside my bag hoping Vanessa had packed something nice.

"Yes!" I exclaim in delight when I see a simple, but stylish red dress folded neatly at the bottom of the bag.

I pulled it out and slipped it on, pulling out the little black flats that were also in my bag.

Taking the curling iron that Vanessa had also packed I went to the bathroom and plugged it in, adding a few curls to my hair once it was hot.

I hear a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I ask in a sing song voice as I add one last final curl to my hair.

"It's Ross." He replies in a mocking sing song voice.

I laugh.

"What happened to fifteen minutes, it's been more like twenty!" he complains, but I know he doesn't mean it.

"Hold your horses I'm coming!" I reply.

"See to hold my horses I'd actually have to have a horse…or horses." He replies sarcastically.

"Ha, ha." I reply as I unplug the curling iron.

I give my dress a final tug and run my fingers through my now curled hair.

Then I open the door.

"Wow!" Ross exclaims.

"You look beautiful!"

"Thank you." I reply with a curtsy.

Ross, as usual, looked hot in a simple, but stylish, white V-neck t-shirt, faded blue jeans, his black converse, and his favorite leather jacket. His hair was lightly, but neatly tousled.

"You don't look too bad yourself hansom." I add.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" he asks.

"Ummm uh-uh, but I'm driving let's go." I reply

I pick up my purse and my jacket and we head outside, getting into my car.

It doesn't take us long to get to where we were going.

Ross looks up at the neon sign.

"Sammy's." he reads out loud.

"It sounds familiar." He adds as he turns to look at me.

"It should…this is where you took me on our first date." I reply with a smile.

"And, you were listening in on me and mom, weren't you?" he asks with an I-should've-known kind of smile.

"Maybe just a little bit." I reply with a grin.

He smiles and gets out of the car, coming around and opening my door for me.

"Well, shall we go?" he asks as he holds out his hand with a flourish.

I look up at him with a smile, loving how his eyes glistened from the glow of the neon lights.

I take his hand and he pulls me out of the car.

We make our way up the steps and into the restaurant.

"Reservation for Marano." I say to the man up front.

He looks at his list, nodding his head in confirmation.

"This way miss." He replies as he picks up two menus and takes us to our table.

Ross and I take a seat next to each other at the table.

"Can I start you two off with a drink?" he asks.

"Ladies first." Ross says with a smile.

"I'll take a root-beer." I reply politely.

"I'll take a coke." Ross replies.

"Ok, I'll have those out in just a few minutes." He replies and then turns to leave.

"This is a nice place." Ross says, trying to start a conversation.

"It is…do you remember it at all?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Not really." He replies.

"Well, that's ok, it doesn't matter." I reply.

"No…it does matter, everything about you matters…I wish I could remember." He replies.

A few lone tears slide down my cheeks.

"It doesn't matter as much as you being here matters…I don't know if I've told you this but…I…I thought I lost you, the night after the accident, I had a nightmare…the nightmare of you not being here, that's something I don't want to ever come true." I reply.

Ross reaches his hand out to rest on top of mine.

"I'm sorry I had you so worried." He replies, stroking the top of my hand with his thumb, which sent sparks up my arms.

I shake my head.

"Don't even apologize for something you couldn't control." I reply.

"I still wish I could remember though." He replies, putting his hand back in his lap, much to my dismay.

"You will, in time." I reply.

"For now let's just focus on the present." I add.

Before Ross has a chance to answer the waiter comes back with our drinks.

"Here you are, a root-beer, and a coke." He says as he sets our drinks on the table.

"Thank you." I reply.

"Are you guys ready to order or would you like a few more minutes?" he asks.

"A few more minutes please." I reply.

"Ok, take your time." He replies, and leaves again.

"I do remember one thing about you." Ross starts the conversation again.

Before I can have a chance to ask he continues.

"I do know that you're important to me, and I also know that I'm in love with you,"

"Ross-" I try to reply but he continues.

"And no amount of memory loss can ever change that." He finishes.

"How do I even reply to that?" I ask as I try and fail to hold back more tears.

"Don't, just come here." He replies, as he leans towards me.

Before I even have a chance to process what he's about to do, he cups my chin in his hands, looking into my eyes.

"I love you Laura Marano." He says, our lips so close they're almost touching.

And for the first time since he left for tour last fall, Ross Lynch's lips meet mine.

When suddenly he pulls back, a vacant look in his eyes.

"Ross…are you, ok?" I ask.

**a/n i know i'm so mean to leave you guys with a cliff hanger, i'll make up for it in the next chapter, promise :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**ok i decided i couldn't leave you all hanging after that last cliff hanger, so here you go! probably only have a chapter or 2 left to go before i wrap up this story, but i hope you guys enjoyed it! i may write another auslly or raura story sometime soon as soon as i come up with some more ideas, but i hope you guys enjoy this chapter! it's full of raura moments! ;) oh and i'm not responsible for any fainting, fangirling, or anything else that might come with this chapter ;)**

**Ross's p.o.v**

"Ross…are you ok?"

I barely heard Laura's frantic cries as flashbacks started dancing behind my eyes; the first one was when I first met Laura.

_"And this is Laura Marano, she will be playing Ally Dawson." The writer was introducing me to a short petite brunette girl; she looked up at me shyly._

_"Hi." She said with a smile._

_"I'm Ross, Ross Lynch." I introduce myself, holding out my hand, she took it and shook it gently._

_"That intro was a little James Bondish." She joked._

_I laughed._

_"So should we start rehearsing?" she asked._

_"Sounds great!" I exclaimed._

And just like that the next flashback started, this one of my family.

_"Guys, I have big news, Riker's gonna be in glee!" mom exclaimed._

_"That's awesome!" I exclaimed clapping Riker on the back._

_"And, so we can all be together, we're all going to move to California with him!" Stormie adds._

And another flashback.

_"Wow you're really good on the drums!" Riker exclaimed._

_"Thanks, I'm Ellington, Ellington Ratliff, but you can just call me Ratliff" Ellington replied._

_Riker had that look on his face like he had an idea._

_"I know that look, what are you thinking?" I ask my big brother._

_"Say, how would you like to be a drummer in our band, we need one DESPERATELY and you're REALLY good." Riker says._

_"That's a great idea!" Rydel chimed in._

_"You mean it?" Ratliff asks._

_"What do you say guys?" Riker asks._

_We all throw in our approving yells._

_"That's awesome! I'd love to join your guys' band!" Ratliff exclaims._

_"Welcome to the band!" Riker exclaims as Ratliff and him shake hands._

_"So what do we call ourselves?" Rocky asks._

_"Hmm, hey! All of our names start with 'R' right?" I ask._

_"Yea, what about…R5?" Riker asks._

_"I like that, what about you guys?" I ask turning towards the others._

_"That sounds awesome!" Rocky exclaims._

_"I like it." Rydel replies._

_"R5 it is!" Ratliff exclaims._

And then another.

_"Guys! Come in the living room I need to talk to you." I hear dad yell, I leave my room and go to the living room._

_"How would you guys feel about a tour?" dad asks._

And then another, they just kept coming.

_"What do we call our tour?" Rydel asks._

_"Well, the name of the EP is 'loud' what about just calling it 'Loud'?" Riker asks._

_"Simple, but original, I like it." Ratliff replies._

_"I like it too." Rydel and Rocky reply at the same time._

And finally another, I was beginning to wonder when they would stop.

_"Spit it out Ross!" Laura exclaimed, trying to hold her giggles, why did she make me so tongue tied?_

_"Well, wh-what I'm trying to say is, that, uh, well, I like you, like, a lot, and I was um, wondering if maybe, if you wanted to, we could, um…" I froze! This was so embarrassing._

_"Ross Shor Lynch, are you trying to ask me out?" she asks._

_I bit my lower lip, embarrassed._

_"Uh, yea." I finally reply._

_She didn't say anything and I was afraid I was going to get rejected._

_"Well, it's about time blondie, it only took you three years!" she exclaims._

_I let out a relieved sigh._

_"You will, really?" I ask._

_"Of course, I have a confession to make." She says._

_"What?" I ask._

_"I've kinda been trying to build up the courage to ask you out, for a long time now." She replies._

_"How long?" I ask._

_"Ever since the last half of season two, I think all those romantic and overly cliché Austin and Ally scenes finally made me admit to myself my feelings for you." She replies._

_"That's about how long I've been trying too, It just…"_

_"Never felt like the right time." We said together._

_"I have another confession." I reply._

_"What?" she asks._

_"Well, you know the song that's on our Loud EP, here comes forever?" I ask._

_"Yea." She replies._

_"Well, I know we always say we all write the songs together, but, truth is I wrote the majority of that one." I reply._

_"About me right?" Laura asks._

_"Yea." I reply._

_We lean in and kiss._

_"See, this is what I mean by 'cliché'." She replies with a laugh._

The next flashback was before we left for our recent tour.

_"And you promise to call me every night after your concert?" Laura asked._

_"Yes, I promise, or I'll at least text you because sometimes it's really late and I just wanna go to sleep!" I said in a mocking whining tone._

_She gave me one of her "I know you're bluffing" smiles._

_I laugh._

_"I will call you every night, oh and I have a little something for you." I said pulling an envelope out of my back pocket._

_She takes the envelope, inside are two, two way plane tickets, two tickets to our concert in L.A, and two backstage passes._

_Her eyes light up like they do when she's really happy as she looks up at me._

_"You can invite anyone you want." I say._

_"Thank you Ross, this is like the best thing ever!" she exclaims as she wraps her arms around me in a hug._

_"I'll see you in a month when we come to L.A." I reply._

_"See you then." She replies._

_We lean in and kiss, Laura taking my face in her hands._

_"Hey! I don't know if you've heard or not but R5 is supposed to be in Tennessee in ten hours! Let's move!" riker exclaims from the tour bus._

_I pull back and roll my eyes._

_"I better go." I say as I wrap Laura in one last hug._

_"See you in a month!" she exclaims with a wave as I get on the tour bus._

And then finally flashbacks of the accident, the hospital, Laura at my bedside, my family being scared, and everything else afterwards started flashing by, until I heard Laura asking if I remembered who she was.

"I remember." I reply.

"Ross! Are you o…what?" I hear Laura ask as my mind finally shifts to the present time.

"I remember." I reply again.

I hear her skip a breath.

"H-how much?" she asks.

"Everything, you, my family, the band, tour, even the accident, I remember being in the hospital, how scared everyone was, I remember you, I love you." I reply.

She gets out of her chair to wrap me in a hug.

"Oh Ross!" she exclaimed, hugging me tighter, I felt her sobbing.

"I can't believe it!" she exclaims.

"What happened?" she asks as she sits back down.

"I-I don't know, I think it was the kiss.

There's a pause, as we lock eyes.

"Happy anniversary." I say with a smile.

She laughs as she grabs my face in her hands and pushes her lips against mine.

I kiss back, having missed the feeling of her lips against mine ever since I left on tour.

We pull back, smiling at each other.

"Well come on! We gotta go, we gotta tell the others." She exclaims, putting money on the table for our drinks.

With that we leave before we've even had a chance to order a meal.

Outside there's a light snow falling, the moon that was just beginning to rise glistened in the falling snow, street lights started coming on, and there was music playing somewhere. I scoop Laura up into my arms spinning her around as she laughs.

We get in the car and go home, hands intertwined the whole time.

Before we know it we're finally home.

"Hey my sisters here!" I exclaim.

"What is she doing here? I thought she was filming the next season of 'switched at birth'" he asks.

"I'll explain later, let's go!" she exclaims as she gets out of the car. (She'd insisted on driving.)

We walk up the sidewalk, opening the door, to my very shocked and confused family who were now in the middle of dinner.

"We're hooooome!" Laura sings as she pulls me through the doorway.


	9. Chapter 9

**well i'm home sick today, which sucks for me cuz i'm missig work, but its awesome for you guys i guess because you get the last chapter of never forget earlier than you would've so enjoy!**

**well this is it, the final chapter, if you guys want another story though i've started uploading a new one called "i want u bad" it's auslly :) go check it out**

**well enjoy!**

**Ross's p.o.v**

"Guys what's going on, I thought you two were on a date?" Riker asks as we take a seat at the table like nothing was happening.

Laura can hardly control herself as she beams at everyone.

"Oh nothing you know, just that Ross's memory came back." Laura replies nonchalantly.

"Wait, hold on, WHAT?" Ratliff asks.

"Maybe you didn't hear her, my memory is back." I reply with a smile.

"Really? That's-that's great!" Mom cries as she pulls me out of the chair I'm sitting in and pulls me into a tight hug.

"How much of it is back?" dad asks.

"All of it, everything, even the accident, I can even remember being in the hospital, everything." I reply.

This time it's dad's turn to pull me into a hug.

"Oh thank god!" he says quietly.

"We missed you bro." Rocky says from his place at the dinner table.

"If you ever scare us like that again I'm gonna pound you." Rydel says as she gets up from her seat and wraps me in a hug.

I laugh as a few tears roll down my cheeks.

"I love you guys, you know I could never forget you, not even if I wanted to." I say comforting my big sister.

"And I assume by 'you guys' you also mean me too right?" Laura asks jokingly.

I wrap her in a hug next.

"Of course, you know you're like family to me." I reply like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Did you guys have a chance to eat at all?" Vanessa asks.

Laura jumps a little.

"Gosh! I almost forgot you were here." She replies.

"It didn't feel like my place to jump into the conversation." She replies with a grin.

"Well, HAVE you had dinner yet?" Mom asks.

"No, we, uh, kinda left before we had a chance to order." Laura replies.

"Well sit down then you two there's more than enough to go around!" Mom exclaims as she pulls out two more sets of dishware.

We take the plates and help ourselves to Mom's chicken alfredo and garlic bread and sit down, next to each other as usual.

The family dinner is great, there's chatting and laughing and even a little crying as we recap what has happened the last few weeks before long the food is gone and everyone heads off tired and ready for bed, Vanessa says goodbye to Laura and heads back to the Marano family home.

Before long it's just me and Laura left awake in a completely quiet and still house.

Laura was currently sitting on my bed with me as we looked through the scrapbook that always sat by my nightstand.

When we reach the end she wraps her arms around me in a tight embrace.

I groan slightly.

"Oh! I'm sorry." She apologizes.

"it's ok, ribs are still just a little sore is all."

She looks up at me with a smile and pecks me on the cheek with a kiss.

"I'm glad you're finally back to your old self." She says in an almost dreamy voice.

"I'm sorry about our anniversary." I reply, kissing her forehead.

She shakes her head.

"If you ever apologize for something like that again I'm gonna break up with you." She replies with a laugh.

"You know it's impossible to take you seriously when you giggle like that right?" I ask with a smile.

She smiles with another laugh. "Fine, maybe I won't break up with you, but just don't apologize for something you couldn't have controlled ok?" she asks.

"Deal." I reply with a smile.

I take this time to get up from the bed and over to the top shelf of my dresser pulling out a pink box with a matching bow on top.

"While we're on the subject of our anniversary though, I got a little something for you." I say as I sit back down on the bed.

"Hold that thought." She replies as she gets up.

"I've got one for you too out in my car, I'll be right back." she says as she puts on her coat and leaves the room.

*Laura's p.o.v*

I walk out to get his gift, and go back inside with a grin.

"Ok, Ross I've got it right here." I reply walking into his room.

But I pause when I see his confused look.

"Who are you?" he asks.

My smile fades.

But then he grins. "Just kidding!" he exclaims.

I give him a shocked expression.

"Ross you meanie!" I exclaim sitting down on his bed.

"What's. Wrong. With. You?" I ask playfully hitting him.

We both erupt into a mild fit of laughing.

He hands me the pink box he pulled out of his dresser earlier.

"For you." He says with a smile.

I take the box and open it, inside is a stainless steel, guitar pick engraved with my name in black ink, on a silver chain.

"Ross this is beautiful!" I exclaim.

I look at his own R5 guitar pick necklace hanging loosely around his neck.

I laugh slightly.

"We're twins." I reply.

Then I hand him my box.

"Open yours now." I say with a grin.

He takes the box and opens it.

Inside is a pocket watch, painted on the outside was the R5 logo, inside it was engraved with his name.

"Laura this is awesome!" he exclaims, hanging it on a nail above his bed.

"I-I didn't know if you were into watches or not, but I couldn't think of anything else that was special or anything, I-if you don't like it I can get you something-"

He interrupts my ranting with a kiss.

"Don't be ridiculous, I love it." He replies.

I smile up at him.

He smiles at me.

In a careful manner I wrap my arms around his neck.

He puts his arms around my waist.

"What's all this about?" he asks.

"I'm just, I'm glad you're ok." I reply, knowing that I'd been saying that for the last two hours.

"You've been saying that for the last two hours now." He says as if he can hear my thoughts.

I laugh slightly, pulling back out of the hug a little to look into his eyes.

"Happy anniversary." Is all I say.

"Happy anniversary." He replies as we lean into another kiss.

**THE END**


End file.
